<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La Mission by SoraaKami</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904265">La Mission</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraaKami/pseuds/SoraaKami'>SoraaKami</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Romance, Humor, Luffy Being Luffy, M/M, One Shot, Trafalgar D. Water Law Needs a Hug, What Was I Thinking?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:42:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraaKami/pseuds/SoraaKami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elle avait une mission et elle comptait bien l'accomplir jusqu'au bout.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La Mission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/gifts">LeiaFavaz</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ce petit texte est destiné à ma merveilleuse Leia Favaz, le squelette le plus badass qu’il m’ait été donné de rencontrer !!<br/>Je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire joli squelette, sache que c’est un pur bonheur de t’avoir dans ma vie et d’échanger avec toi au jour le jour ! Tu m’apprends des choses, tu me fais rire et fondre et tu me martyrises avec tout ton vil amour quand je le mérite, et rien que pour ces petits détails je ne voudrais t’échanger pour rien au monde !! Et j’attends avec une immense impatience le jour où on pourra enfin se voir ! :)<br/>Puisse ce LawLu (et le second texte qui t’attend après huhu) te faire plaisir comme tu m’as si souvent fait plaisir avec tes propres cadeaux !! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La salle des ventes fourmillait de badauds qui s’agitaient dans tous les sens en hurlant. Un vent de panique avait totalement envahi les lieux lorsque ce Tenryûbito avait ordonné la présence immédiate de la Marine, et elle bataillait à présent pour échapper à la marche folle des gens qui accouraient vers la sortie comme des fous.</p><p>Elle se vit mourir plusieurs fois. Sa petite taille n’aidait décidément pas à se sortir de cette affreuse situation.</p><p>Mais plus que la peur de mourir, c’était bien celle de faillir à sa mission en perdant ses cibles de vue qui lui étreignait le cœur.</p><p>Fort heureusement pour elle, ses deux cibles étaient au centre de l’attention. L’une d’elle avait même provoqué cette catastrophe, d’ailleurs. Et elle se fit un instant la réflexion qu’elle devait encore être tombée sur des têtes brûlées suicidaires qui n’avaient aucune notion de prudence, avec sa chance légendaire.</p><p>Cela faisait bien évidemment partie des risques du métier, surtout dans un monde rempli de pirates, mais tout de même.</p><p>Mais elle ne ploierait pas. Elle ne se laisserait pas écraser et encore moins abattre.</p><p>Cette foule en panique, l’affrontement qui se déroulait encore dans la salle, la Marine qui allait débarquer d’un moment à l’autre : tout cela n’était rien. Rien face à sa volonté et l’irrépressible sens du devoir infaillible qui courrait dans ses veines.</p><p>Et pourtant... Elle manqua le premier contact. À cet instant, elle les vit se parler, et elle était encore à l’autre bout de la salle, à se faire emporter par la foule.</p><p>... Merde.</p><p>.</p><p>Elle reprit subitement connaissance au milieu des décombres de la salle des ventes : que c’était-il donc passé ?!</p><p>Il n’y avait que des corps inertes autour d’elle, plus aucune trace des pirates nulle part.</p><p>Un vent de panique la submergea : ils étaient partis ?! Vraiment ?! Elle n’avait tout de même pas pu louper son coup à ce point ?! Certes, la situation était vraiment particulière et sa propre vie s’était retrouvée en danger comme rarement elle ne l’avait pu être durant sa longue carrière, mais louper une cible... ?</p><p>Jamais cela ne lui était arrivé. Jamais.</p><p>Un affreux mélange de honte et de colère commençait à bouillonner en elle lorsqu’elle remarqua de nombreux éclats de voix à l’extérieur du bâtiment.</p><p>Il n’était peut-être pas trop tard... ?</p><p>Elle accourut au dehors sans plus attendre, et c’était avec un soulagement immense qu’elle constata que ses deux cibles se tenaient juste là, à quelques mètres de l’entrée. Ils étaient apparemment sur le point d’attaquer la Marine en compagnie d’un autre pirate qu’elle avait aperçu un peu plus tôt, un grand tas de muscles avec un manteau de fourrure plutôt ridicule.</p><p>Mais l’heure n’était plus à la contemplation.</p><p>D’une seconde à l’autre, l’assaut allait être lancé. Et qui savait quelle autre catastrophe allait bien pouvoir se produire durant ce combat.</p><p>C’était maintenant ou jamais.</p><p>Elle s’élança avec toute la force de sa conviction pour pallier le peu de puissance qu’elle avait dans les pattes arrières. L’effort lui parut infernal pour couvrir les quelques mètres seulement qui la séparait de ses cibles et elle batailla contre elle-même pour parfaire son timing en sortant sa chaîne hifi portable et en lançant la chanson. Mais heureusement, à son immense soulagement, elle y arriva.</p><p>Elle réussit enfin à leur faire face, et c’était avec une immense fierté qu’elle posa lourdement la chaine hifi au sol et sortit sa banderole, sous les yeux ébahis des trois hommes face à elle.</p><p><em>The show must go on</em> résonna sur les bulles du Grove 1, et elle se fit la réflexion fugace que cet endroit avait une acoustique parfaite pour leurs interventions.</p><p>... Oui. Elle avait un peu de retard, elle avait dû batailler, elle y avait presque laissé sa peau, mais elle avait réussi. Sa mission était enfin accomplie.</p><p>Elle ne put contenir ses larmes d’émotion malgré la pose fière qu’elle se refusait de lâcher, pattes sur les hanches et le torse bombé.</p><p>- Woooooh, c’est quoi ??? hurla finalement sa cible au chapeau de paille en ne la lâchant pas des yeux.</p><p>- Un... Un putain de <em>pangolin</em>... siffla le grand roux, qui lui fit presque un peu peur alors qu’il blêmissait de rage à vue d’œil.</p><p>- Certes... Mais pour <em>qui</em> est-il là ?! ajouta le dernier en la fusillant du regard.</p><p>Elle le lui rendit bien. C’était donc comme ça qu’il la remerciait d’avoir presque sacrifié sa vie pour avoir accompli son devoir ?!</p><p>Elle le pointa donc du doigt avec agacement –ce qui le fit blêmir à son tour, à sa grande satisfaction-, avant d’enchaîner avec le gamin au chapeau qui tournait à présent autour d’elle en gloussant comme un idiot.</p><p>Et la réaction fut immédiate : le grand brun se décomposa sur place tandis que le roux se mit à hurler de rire.</p><p>- Quoi, sérieusement ?! Le chapeau de paille et Trafalgar ?! Oh bordel, moi qui ai flippé que ça soit pour moi ! Mais tout va bien en fait : on tient notre couple de l’année !!</p><p>Le dénommé Trafalgar lui envoya un regard meurtrier alors qu’il fulminait à son tour.</p><p>- Il doit y avoir une erreur ! objecta-t-il.</p><p>Ce fut à son tour à elle de lui envoyer un regard meurtrier : ce type était-il réellement en train de réfuter la sacro-sainte loi des Pangolins ?! L’autre l’acceptait pourtant facilement, lui, puisqu’il riait à gorge déployée en jouant à faire tourner sa queue dans tous les sens.</p><p>- Shishishishi, est-ce qu’on peut te manger ? T’as plein d’écailles, mais j’suis sûr que Sanji arriverait à t’faire en brochette facilement !</p><p>Horrifiée par cette question, elle récupéra sa queue d’un geste sec avant d’essayer de le chasser en le menaçant de lui taper dessus avec sa banderole.</p><p>Pendant ce temps-là, les centaines de Marine autour d’eux semblaient comme pétrifiés. Évidemment, les pauvres bougres ne savaient pas quoi faire. N’importe qui en ce bas monde savait que l’on ne devait surtout pas intervenir lorsqu’un pangolin apparaissait pour lier des âmes-sœurs, après tout.</p><p>- C’est marqué quoi sur ton drapeau ?? demanda candidement le chapeauté en se cassant le cou pour essayer de lire les lettres. Féééé... Ciiiita... tons ? Ça veut dire quoi ?</p><p>... Oui n’importe qui connaissait et respectait les pangolins. N’importe qui, sauf cet imbécile, visiblement.</p><p>- Oï Mugiwara-ya... Tu ne connais pas la loi des Pangolins ? grogna Trafalgar, exprimant clairement un début de colère.</p><p>- Nan ! C’est quoi ??</p><p>Seul le bruit de la main tatouée claquant sur son visage blasé répondit au chapeauté. Ainsi que le rire tonitruant du roux, mais ça, c’était plutôt prévisible.</p><p>- Et bah bon courage Trafalgar ! lui souhaita-t-il en lui donnant une claque aussi amicale que violente sur l’épaule. T’en as pour le restant d’tes jours avec cet abruti, j’espère que t’es content !</p><p>Le brun se remit à la fixer avec insistance. Et malgré le petit singe à ses côtés qui n’arrêtait pas de la poker pour lui demander si elle voulait bien venir dans son équipage, elle rendit son regard noir au chirurgien. Car il n’y avait pas moyen que ce sans-cœur qui ne prenait même pas la peine de la remercier imagine un seul instant qu’elle avait fait une erreur ou qu’il puisse se soustraire d’une façon ou d’une autre à la Loi Universelle Sacrée.</p><p>- ... Alors, ce n’est vraiment pas une erreur ? Cet idiot est vraiment mon âme-sœur ?</p><p>Elle remua sa petite tête de haut en bas d’un geste sec, autoritaire.</p><p>Et enfin, au bout de nouvelles longues secondes de bataille de regard, Trafalgar sembla capituler. Il ferma les yeux, ses épaules s’affaissèrent soudainement et un immense soupir s’échappa d’entre ses lèvres.</p><p>- ... Bien. Je suppose donc que nous n’avons plus qu’à partir d’ici main dans la main, chère âme-sœur, siffla-t-il à contrecœur en fixant le chapeauté.</p><p>Celui-ci mit quelques secondes pour comprendre qu’on lui parlait à lui. Il cligna des yeux, se montra lui-même du doigt en fixant Trafalgar et finit par froncer les sourcils en faisant basculer sa tête sur le côté.</p><p>- C’est quoi une âme-sœur ?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Voilààààà ! Pour les nouveaux venus, si vous voulez en apprendre plus sur la loi du Pangolin, je vous invite à aller faire un tour sur le profil de Leia Favaz et d’Almayen qui s’y connaissent bien plus que moi xD<br/>_________<br/>Âmes-sœurs 11 : Apparition pangolin avec une banderole "félicitation" lorsque l'on trouve son âme-sœur</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>